1. Field of the Technology
The present disclosure relates to the field of data mining techniques, and in particular to a storing method and apparatus for data acquisition.
2. The Related Arts
In data mining, sampling is executed to acquire a large amount of data so that data analysis can be performed on the collected data. In known techniques, as shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, each of a plurality of sampling servers collects data according to its own default period T (such as, T can be a day, which means that the sampling server collects data once per day). The time for the sampling server to collect data is called the generation time of the collected data (such as, T0, T0+T, etc. in FIG. 1). The sampling server then transmits the collected data at indefinite time to a statistics server to summarize and store. The time for the statistics server to receive the collected data is called the collection time for the collected data (such as, T0+4T and T0+2T in FIG. 1).
When the statistics server stores the collected data, the statistics server usually constructs a directory according to the collection time for a same type of collected data, and then constructs sub-directories according to the generation time of the collected data under the directory.
The above storage method is known to have the following disadvantage: when searching according to the generation time, the search must traverse all the directories storing collected data and perform search based on the generation time. As such, the number of directories to be traversed is larger and the access efficiency is low.